PootisBird
A Bird-like creature that usually strive in high locals like Hightower, Kong King, and Gorge. Pootisbirds are most of the time a calm species, but if a Pootisbird gets attacked or provoked, displeased, or when hungry, it'll become vicious as a hungry pyroshark. It's dangerous to come close without protection, we recommend using the FaN or a strong penetrating weapon. Appearance First spotted late 2013. The Pootisbird is most known for its mating call, the mating call sounds like "POOTISPENCERHERE". The Pootisbird looks almost identical to the Red Army Robin, a small breed of bird, but the Pootisbird seems to be a larger breed. The Pootisbird has rather large feathers, sometimes getting a wingspan of eight feet to carry the Pootisbird's weight (302 pounds). The Pootisbird, while rarely found in crowds, will flock with other Pootisbird if any are around. Most female PootisBirds will carry around their week old baby on their shoulder the babies just look like a red army robin. This is because Pootisbirds are (naturally) hybrids, and have a life cycle as starting out as one of their ancestors. Chicks and flock As stated above a week old baby or younger, looks like a generic red army robin. It is unknown why the baby is carried around as a newborn, but as the baby becomes older it will stay in the nest and be nourished and never left behind. This is because of the PootisBirds intelligence, which is very high. This enables them to comprehend showing affection beyond most tf2nimals. When in the nest, they will be fed mostly plants and sometimes Solshroom if desperate. Once old enough to defend itself, it will NOT leave the nest but stay with the parents, or its flock forever, However while the parents are away doing other things like, gathering materials to build on to the nest or getting food, the eldest Pootisbird among the children will be put in charge of defending the nest entertaining and showing love to the younger chicks, while the parents are away. If the Pootisbird parents die when their children are alive and together they will create their own flock but will still look for mates of other Pootisbird families and join those families expanding their flock. However this is rare because most Pootisbirds only have one or two children for reasons unknown. Behavior They are as stated above mostly calm and docile, But when desperate they will become vicious. They won't kill anything that is most of the time docile or a creature that is currently being docile. But beware and be sensitive to a parent and their nest, For if they spot you they will show hostility sometimes just automatically attack you for they are extremely protective of their children, Unless they know you are docile as stated above. When at extreme pleasure they will do a odd dance that looks like somebody laughing. When angered or threatened they will flap their wings at you in a violent way. Cult Following The Pootisbird has gotten a cult following, making it one of the more popular creatures in the Badlands. Some people have taken up worshiping the Pootisbird, believing it should be the proper king. Required Item Warrior Spirit Chicken Kiev (Optional) Stock Fist (For Baby Pootisbird) Red Army Robin (Optional for Baby Pootis) Category:Heavy TF2-nimals Category:Widespread Species Category:Friendly Category:Hoovy Category:Hoovies Category:Birds Category:Uncommon Species Category:Nester Category:Hybirds